The IJLSA Adventures!
by dubbi
Summary: When the crime in Bikini Bottem sky rockets and Mermaid man and Barnicle boy can't do anything because there too old the I.J.L.S.A. regroups to stop the criminals in Bikini Bottom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Mission

"Gary, I got a letter," Spongebob screams. "It's from the Chief, and he says that I need to go to Headquarters at once!"

Spongebob runs to Headquarters and sees Sandy, Squidward, Patrick and the Chief. The Chief stands up and starts talking.

"You may wonder why I gathered all of you here--- it's because the amount of crime in Bikini Bottom has sky rocketed and Mermaid man and Barnicle boy are just too old to do anything about it. I need the I.J.L.S.A. to reunite."

Suddenly Squidward stands up and screams, "There is no way I am am reuniting with these barnicle heads!"

The chief replies, "Well, if you are part of the I.J.L.S.A., it would mean you would be a super hero with thousands of fans admiring you."

"I like the sound of that!" says Squidward.

The Chief then continues to talk.

"We've got word that there's a bank robbery in the Bikini Bottom Bank. It's your job to stop them!"

The I.J.L.S.A. run to the bank, and they barge in and they see everyone in panic. Spongebob sees the bank robber who appears to be covered with fire.

Spongebob asks the bank robber, "Who are you?"

The bank robber replies, "My name is Inferno and I control the element of fire."

Patrick uses his stretching power to grab Inferno from 100 feet away. But as soon as he touches Inferno, he gets burned and starts screaming. Suddenly Inferno throws a ball of fire at Spongebob while he's tying his shoe. Spongebob is knocked unconscious. After witnessing this, Squidward runs away screaming like a girl.

Sandy turns invisible and sneaks into the bathroom. She fills a cup with water from the sink in the bathroom and sneaks back to where Inferno is standing. Sandy throws the water at Inferno. Inferno starts shouting in pain and throws fire everywhere. Sandy is hit and she is also knocked unconscious. Inferno takes out his phone and dials a number. He then says to the unknown person on the other end of the phone, "Boss, the bank robbery was successful!"

Inferno then hangs up and runs off with the money.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I.J.L.S.A. vs Inferno!

Squidward, who is terrified, runs to his mom's house. Squidward tells his mom what happened and she immediately calls the cops. They get there as soon as possible and take Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward and Patrick to the hospital. But, sadly, Inferno got away. The chief calls a meeting a few weeks later after the I.J.L.S.A. has recovered.

Two weeks later at the meeting:

Spongebob: How could have Inferno possibly have gotten those fire powers?

Chief: The answer to that question is a very interesting story. You see, Inferno was actually once a member of the I. J.L.S.A. a long time ago, and our scientists created a special suit for him that gave him the ability to control fire.

Spongebob: What happened to him?

Squidward: Can you let him finish his story!

Chief: Well, some stuff happened which I don't want to get into just yet and we had to fire him. But, he always said that...

Patrick: WAIT!!!!!

Spongebob: What's the matter Patrick?

Patrick: I have to go the bathroom.

The chief's cell phone starts ringing and he has to pick it up.

Chief: (talking on his cell phone) Really? I'll get the I.J.L.S.A. on it right away. (hangs up)

Sandy: What is it Chief?

Chief: Inferno has been spotted at the Bikini Bottom bowling ally. I need you to go there right away. This time I'll give you all high powered water guns so you'll be prepared.

Patrick: But I still need to go the bathroom!

The I.J.L.S.A. rushes to the bowling ally to confront Inferno.

Inferno: We meet again!

Inferno starts throwing fire balls at the I.J.., and Sandy retaliates by shooting off her water gun. Inferno is knocked unconscious, his fire power shuts down, and the I.J.L.S.A. is able to bring him back to Headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Inferno's Flashback

While Inferno is unconscious, he has a dream about his past. In his dream, Inferno is at his old middle school, back when his name was still Thomas.

Teacher: Thomas, Go to the principal's office right away!

Thomas: But why?

Teacher: I don't know, but he said it's important.

Thomas nervously walks to Mr. Brown's office.

Mr. Brown: Thomas, a student told me that you brought a knife to school.

Thomas: I didn't, I swear!

Mr. Brown: We opened your locker and the knife was there!

Thomas: Someone must have put it there!

Mr. Brown: You put it there--- you are expelled!

Inferno's dream fast forwards to when he's an adult working for the I.J.L.S.A.

Chief: We've got information that you have been stealing3 money from the I.J.L.S.A. fund.

Inferno: I didn't steal a cent!

Chief: You did, and you're dismissed from the I.J.L.S.A.

Inferno: You'll regret this one day!

Inferno storms out and starts screaming how he hates the I.J.L.S.A. Manray and the Dirty Bubble appear and say that they hate them, too. Manray: Inferno, would you like to join the E.V.I.L. corporation?

Suddenly, Inferno wakes up and sees that he's in handcuffs and that the Chief and the members of the I.J.L.S.A. are surrounding him, along with his old school principal, Mr. Brown.

Inferno: NO!!!! This is worse than my dream!


End file.
